Position sensors are included in various systems, devices, and environments. Moreover, various types of position sensors have been developed for inclusion into these various systems, devices, and environments. One particular type of position sensor that has been developed is the transformer position sensor. A transformer position sensor typically includes a primary coil, one or more secondary coils, and a movable magnetically permeable core. When the primary coil is electrically excited with an excitation signal, the secondary coil(s) is(are) inductively coupled to the primary coil and supplies an output signal that is based on the position of the movable core.
One particularly popular type of transformer position sensor is the variable differential transformer position sensor, which includes linear variable differential transformers (LVDTs) and rotary variable differential transformers (RVDTs). A variable differential transformer position sensor also includes a primary coil, a pair of secondary coils, and a movable magnetically permeable core. However, with variable differential transformer position sensors, the secondary coils are typically configured as a pair of differentially wound coils that may be electrically coupled in series.
The transformer position sensors described above are generally reliable and robust, but do suffer certain drawbacks. For example, the size, power consumption, and accuracy of presently known variable differential transformer position sensors do not meet the requirements for some end-use applications, most notably within the aerospace industry.
Hence, there is a need for a variable differential transformer position sensor that can readily meet the size, power consumption, and accuracy requirements associated with, for example, aerospace industry applications. The present invention addresses at least this need.